Twibunnies
by Lindaloo.kgo
Summary: When I have a major plot bunny moment, I always write everything down. Some of my ideas-review if you want to use one, so I can read it, or if you think I should use one of these. Includes possible title, summary, classification(AH, AU), and genres.
1. Chapter 1

**I had a major plot bunny moment earlier today, and wrote them all down. Some people looked at me weird since it was in the middle of class, but a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do, right? Review to tell me if you want me to turn one of these into a story, or if you decide to use one yourself, tell me so I can read it. I made up a possible title and summary for all of them, as well as classifications like AH or AU, and possible genres. Just ideas, you can change them any way you want!**

* * *

**Plot bunny numero uno: **

**Title:** Thirteen Roses

**Summary: **Bella receives a rose in the mail, from a stalker. Edward Cullen, her cop boyfriend, is determined to find out who her stalker is, and if he poses a threat. Bella is followed, held at gunpoint, and numerous other strange things occur.

**Classification: **AH/AU

**Pairings: **Canon/BellWard

**Genres:** Mystery, Suspense, Crime, Drama, Angst

**Plot bunny numero dos: **

**Title: **Pushed

**Summary: **During school hours, Bella is more clumsy than usual, although she is normal outside of school. After a few days, the Cullens become suspicious of foul play, and Edward witnesses Bella being pushed down a flight of stairs. Who is the culprit?

**Classification: **None

**Pairings: **Canon

**Genres: **Mystery, Drama, Family

**(Not my best, but hey, it was a random idea.)**

**Plot bunny numero tres:**

**Title: **Justice and Breaking the Rules

**Summary: **As a CIA agent, Bella has always had a complicated life. But when she is injured in the field, a whole new complication takes her by surprise. And the number one rule? Don't date your coworkers.

**Classification: **AH/AU

**Pairings: **Canon/BellWard

**Genres: **Crime, Suspense, Romance,

* * *

**I have some more, but I thought that would be enough for now. Review if you want the rest. Oh, and review if you want to use one or if you want me to use one of these!**

**~Lin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second part! Yay LOL. Got some good ideas? PM me, I'll put them in the next chapter and give you credit for them! This is what happens when I stay up until 2 in the morning reading fanfictions.**

**Disclaimer: Ermahgerd I, like, wish I owned Twilight, like, owning Twilight would be soooo amazing. But I, like, don't. Stephenie, like, Meyer does. And, like, do any of your friends talk like this?**

* * *

**Plot bunny number four: **

**Title:** Teardrop Tattoo

**Summary: **Bella witnesses a gang murder, and becomes next on a contract killer's hitlist. A man she meets on the street says he can help her, but can she trust him? Or will she become just another teardrop tattoo under a gang member's eye?

**Classification: **AH/AU

**Pairings: **Canon

**Genres:** Crime, Suspense, Adventure

**Plot bunny number five: **

**Title: **Whisper

**Summary: **Bella Swan, a shy girl with a few close friends, meets Edward Cullen, the star of the football team with practically the whole school following after him. He's not the stuck-up person she thinks he is, and she ends up becoming part of his inner circle. Can she hide her feelings for him? Does she have to?

**Classification: **AH

**Pairings: **Canon

**Genres: **Romance, Friendship

**(And reverse it for the next one!)  
**

**Plot bunny number six:**

**Title: **So Close

**Summary: **Bella Swan, head cheerleader at Forks High. Edward Cullen, the new student-and the most beautiful person Bella has ever seen. He knows he loves her as soon as he sees her, but she's playing hard to get. Can he convince her they belong together? Can she convince herself that it's still a game?

**Classification: **AH/AU

**Pairings: **Mostly Canon

**Genres: **Suspense, Romance, Humor

* * *

**Review if you want the rest. Oh, and review if you want me to use any of these. Or if _you_ want to use one, because if you do I _have have have _to read it. If I didn't read it, I would be committing a crime. Leave me a cookie, since reviews are cookies!**

**~Lin**


End file.
